A Simple Beginning
by DaisyDay
Summary: A sentimental story of how Mike and Connie first met at work during the snowy Christmas season. Their connection begins at Christmas chps. 1-6 and continues through the New Years chps. 7-9 From the moment they met it was magical.
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Beginning

(Disclaimer: These characters are part of the Law and Order universe.)

Christmastime in New York City, December, 2006

Chapter 1

Wednesday

ADAConnie Rubirosa loved New York City at Christmastime. The entire city was transformed into a winter wonderland, from the Rockerfeller Center Christmas Tree with its five miles of illuminated lights, to the festive decorated window displays at Macy's and Saks Fifth Avenue.

The District Attorney's Office in New York City was a different matter.

Due to District Attorney Arthur Branch's influence, the office only minimally displayed Christmas decorations. A few strands of golden garlands hung from the walls. A small aluminum Christmas tree with prearranged ornaments stood atop an old file cabinet. That was the extent of Christmas in the office.

Connie wanted to be anywhere but working. She wanted to be part of the Christmas mainstream outside, watching skaters at Rockerfeller Center, going window shopping or drinking hot cocoa at an inviting coffee cafe.

Maybe I'll feel refreshed if I refill my coffee mug, she thought.

She walked down the long passageway of offices to the break room, located on the opposite side of the building. She had to wander past rooms and rooms of busy offices, with walls that were uniformly wood paneled and dimly lit.

As she proceeded down the hallway, she would always pass one small office that had been vacant for the last two months. Everyday she noted the dark room as she went by to get a snack or a drink.

Surprisingly as she approached today, she could see the light was on in the room.

As she reached that once emptied office, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that someone was reading a file at the desk. She didn't get a good look, as she didn't want to seem too obvious.

Connie wondered if perhaps they had finally found a new prosecutor, bringing the total to 15 assistant district attorneys for New York City.

In the break room she filled her coffee cup. Sure enough, she vaguely heard some of the office workers talking about a new prosecutor, but she didn't get involved in the conversation. She needed to stay focused on the case on hand.

She headed back but curiosity got the best of her. This time as she passed the office, she turned her head and looked through the window of that once-emptied office.

Seated at the desk was an attractive male with steaks of gray in his boyishly styled hair. He wore a crisp white, with the sleeves were rolled up in a casual manner. He seemed totally concentrated on the file he was reading and did not look up despite several office workers walking by, including herself.

She found herself a bit mesmerized by the image of this person at his desk. Which was unusual for her. But she had work to do. She mentally shook herself and walked straight back to her office.

.

_This will be a short (for me!) six chapter story._

_I hope the last chapter will put you in a festive Christmas mood!_

_Please review and then I will post the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day, Thursday

New York in the year 2006 featured a snowstorm, which dumped a foot of snow in the city. Snowplows were required to keep streets cleared for driving. Commuters had a rough going as commuter trains, usually the most reliable in the worst weather, were slowed or cancelled.

Yet, people were out and about enjoying the season. Angels, toy soldiers, snowflakes and reindeer galore pranced across the window display of FAO Schwartz, as excited children pointed at the spectacle. Winters' Eve at Lincoln Center came alive with holiday jugglers, elves and other street performers as shoppers and tourists strolled throughout the snowy city.

So despite the cold weather, people were in a cheery mood, as New York City displayed Christmastime with magical snowy sights and charming holiday sounds.

Though the yuletide spirit was not reflected in the office, Connie was at least in from the cold. She felt glad to be working in the warm, howbeit, un-holidaylike office. To make herself feel more festive, she had pinned a little Christmas tree pin on her sweater.

Normally the first thing in the morning she would do is read the mail left on her desk by the latest intern, but today she convinced herself she could do with a wake-me-up cup of coffee.

Of course, that wasn't really the reason why she wanted to journey to the break room.

With her empty mug in her hand, Connie turned to go down the office aisleway. From a distance, she saw- too late- the new prosecutor in the hallway, outside his office. He was conversing with one of the attractive interns.

They seemed locked in conversation. Today he was wearing a pinstripe brown suit, as if he would be going to court.

Connie wanted to turn around and leave, but it would have been too obvious. Just advance swiftly past them, she thought.

The female intern was giggling over something he said. He made another comment to the intern as Connie proceeded down the hallway.

Connie had almost reached them, as he continued his talk with the intern. Sensing someone coming down the hallway, he inherently glanced Connie's way.

Their eyes met.

It was the first sighting he had of her.

He stopped conversing and straightened, entirely aware of her presence.

The intern was giving Connie a look, too.

She felt flustered by the depth of his look. Then she realized that she was staring back. She pushed forward, pretending to be oblivious to his attention.

Giving an "excuse me" kind of smile, Connie pressed herself against the wall as she went by them.

She sensed his eyes on her the whole time.

In the break room she poured the hot coffee into her mug, feeling unnerved by the way he had looked at her. And how she fully looked back at him. She had to mentally tell herself not to think of him.

EADA Jack McCoy, her boss, would be waiting to discuss the file he had placed on her desk. She needed to get back there.

But she did not want to face them again.

Some other office workers strode in. They were talking about today's news. She walked to the doorway of the break room and furtively peeked out and down the hallway.

The passageway was cleared of everyone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she started back down the long hallway. She just needed to get past his doorway.

Almost there, she thought.

Just as she reached it, unfortunately, she ran into him as he was exiting his office, carrying his briefcase

A little of her coffee slushed over her mug as they bumped. She felt it splatter a little on her sweater as she tried to maneuver her body away from the spill.

"Oh… sorry…you took me by surprised, too," he said, as he held lightly onto her hand to steady it, "are you okay?"

"Fine…just fine." Connie slightly smiled, a little dazed when he touched her.

She meant to just quickly acknowledge him, but when she looked at him up close, she found herself gazing into the most intense blue eyes she had even seen.

It seemed as if he held onto her hand with the mug a little longer than was necessary.

He started to say something, but Connie was all movement, as she continued on her way down the hall.

Why was she so affected by him?

The walk down the hallway seemed long, especially when she suspected he was watching her.

As she continued walking, she decided to turn around and silently lift the mug for him to see, in a gesture that meant, "See? Everything is okay."

He had one hand in his pocket as he held his briefcase with the other. He nodded and smiled.

.

_(Please get in the Christmas spirit and present me with a review—it will be much appreciated! Law and Order reviewers—and readers—are the best!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday

With temperatures outside in the 40's, the storm of 2006 left a real blanket of white snow on the sidewalks. In the suburbs it was reported that schools were closed and children were seen outside noisily playing in the snow, making snow angels, sledding or building snowmen.

Meanwhile in the city, people of all ages glided on the ice in Rockefeller Center, or they attended holiday-themed Broadway shows on Times Square, while others gathered at the Metropolitan Museum of Art to view a noble Nativity Scene.

Signs of Christmas were everywhere.

Connie was all bundled up when she entered One Hogan Place. Although it was early morning, there seemed to be quite a bit of activity as a handful of workers dealt with all the paperwork that an office usually generated.

Usually she was one of the first persons in the office, but she had taken some extra time at home to make a lunch for herself.

And also to bring a thermos of hot coffee so she wouldn't need to take that walk to the break room.

There would be no complications for her today. This morning she would simply concentrate on doing some research for a case she was working on.

She had been working at her desk for an hour when she heard footsteps approaching near her office. She glanced up in time to see Jack and the new prosecutor walking in tandem to Jack's office.

Having numerous windows surrounding enclosed offices is not always an advantage, she thought to herself; sometimes it can be a distraction.

Through the windows she could see the new prosecutor, looking all around to get a feel for the entire building. She also noted that he looked very sharp today in a blue suit and red tie. Again, he was carrying his briefcase.

As he walked past her window, he casually glanced through her office window. When he recognized Connie, he actually leaned back in an attempt to get a better view, as he continued walking with Jack. The image somehow amused her.

Her folder was opened in front of her, but she couldn't absorb any of the words on the page. She was thinking about how he looked at her yesterday. How she had gazed back. That had never happened to her before.

She read the same paragraph over again for the third time. Perhaps it was just her imagination, regarding his interest.

She didn't even know his name. And it's not as if they worked together. They would always be working on different cases in different areas of the building. So even catching a glimpse of him in the future would be a rarity, she reasoned. Plus, wasn't she trying to avoid him?

For now, she needed to concentrate on the work in front of her.

She didn't see him for the rest of the workday, and surprisingly, she felt a slight letdown.

The end of the day came.

As usual, Connie would stay after to catch up on some paperwork.

The last of the workers had left. Connie reached into her desk to take out her radio. She wanted to listen to some background Christmas music as she worked. She brightened up when she heard, "It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas" playing. She touched her wreath pin, as another reminder of the Christmas season.

"Looks like you're getting into the Christmas spirit."

It was him.

She thought the offices had been emptied. He must be the only other person here with the exception of herself. He stood casually with his arms folded, leaning against the doorway.

"I didn't think anyone else was here," Connie blushed, "I'm usually the last one here."

"I've been known to burn the midnight oil myself," he said. Then with a tilt of his head, he added, "Say… why don't you join me in the conference room? We could work in one room. And then in an hour we could split dinner."

Connie wanted to refuse. She had things she needed to get done; she didn't need any diversions. She didn't want her after hours work time to turn into a social time.

But it was as if she had no control of her mind or body as she nodded a yes and felt herself gathering her files and her laptop.

The conference room simply consisted of a long table and chairs. Wide windows with blinds occupied the walls. There were cardboard boxes stacked against one wall.

"I'm Mike Cutter," he said, once they settled in.

"Connie Rubirosa," Connie said, wondering how much small talk they would have to make before getting back to work.

She would soon find out.

Mike nodded and opened his files and began to work immediately. When Connie realized the introduction would be the extent of their conversation, she, too, continued her research on her laptop.

An hour later, they ordered and ate dinner. They worked diligently through dinner. Connie could hear the ticking of the wall clock in the stillness of the room.

Later that night, the janitor came in to sweep the floor throughout the noiseless conference room, as Mike and Connie industriously continued with their independent workloads.

At eight o'clock, Reggie the security guard arrived to escort Connie to her car. She was almost disappointed that she had to leave, despite minimal verbal interactions.

"Good night… Mike," she said as she packed up.

For the first time that day, Mike looked up, with that same penetrating look.

"A pleasure meeting you, Connie Rubirosa."

.

_Thanks, my wonderful reviewers (and welcome the new ones!) for taking time to read my story. I wasn't going to post these chapters so quickly, but everyone has been so nice and kind with the comments._

_Please review this chapter, too._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One week and one day later

Thursday, after work

Christmas Day was fast approaching. Santa appeared with his merry elves throughout the city. The Christmas Spectacular arrived at the Radio City Music Hall. There was a Christmas Train Show at the Gardens. The Nutcracker Ballet performed at the Lincoln Center.

The endless Winter of 2006 was leveling off, although 20 inches of snow had already fallen on New York City.

But nothing could slow down the Big Apple. People were out in the blustery weather, involved in celebratory Christmas activities.

And, despite the snow, things continued as always in the DA's office.

Connie worked as hard as ever.

Her work life, like the weather, became a routine.

For the past three days she would meet Mike in the conference room after working her usual day shift.

Once there, they would continually work on their separate cases. The after-hours conference room was always silent, except for the opening of files, the ruffling of papers, or the clicking of keyboard keys from the laptop.

During dinnertime, Connie would now take out a book and read to take her mind off of her work.

Mike would always work throughout the dinner. She now knew he was a dedicated hard working prosecutor, determined to put in whatever hours necessary for his cases.

And that's all she knew about him.

She had become accustomed to this absence of talk. Despite the quietude, she still looked forward to the completion of workday so she could end up here after-hours.

She welcomed the conversation-free companionship.

A lot of work was getting accomplished. Every now and then, however, at some of the most hushed times, Connie would peer covertly over to Mike as he concentrated on his work.

(Little did she know, he had also been stealing glances at her, too.)

Connie also took note that whenever Mike was stuck with a problem on his case, he had a habit of leaning back in his chair and tossing a baseball into an old worn mitt. He would do this motion constantly without even realizing it, while staring off into space.

Connie found it rather comforting as she heard the rhythm of the hard baseball hitting the soft- leathered mitt as she read her files or typed in her laptop.

However, today would be different. This familiar pattern of working would be broken.

It started with them sharing dinner as usual. Connie read and Mike worked. She loved to read action thrillers, and appreciated the quiet serenity of the room.

As she peacefully read on, she could hear some faint musical sounds. She lifted her head from the pages of her book, as she recognized the singing of a Christmas song coming from outside the building. A smile appeared on her face.

"Christmas carolers!" she exclaimed as she ran to the window and stood flat against it.

Standing near the window, Connie looked directly down. Amidst the flurry of snow, stood 5 singers on a blanket of white snow, underneath a fuzzy-lit lamppost. Decked out in Dickens' Victorian clothing, they were merrily singing "Sleigh Ride". Acapella-syle.

The voices blended perfectly in melodic unison.

Mike joined her at the window to listen to the harmonious caroling. She could feel his physical closeness. Although they rarely talked, she was always aware of his presence.

The carolers followed up with a stirring rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." The storm had turned to light flurries and she watched as snowflakes landed softly on the carolers and nearby evergreens, creating a Christmas card moment.

At the end of the song, one of the carolers randomly looked up and spotted Connie. She smiled at the caroler and gave a big wave, which was reciprocated.

Connie sighed. She loved Christmas, but she felt Christmas was getting away from her.

The carolers had moved on.

As Connie turned away from the window, she glanced at Mike, only to find he had already been fixedly focusing on her. His questioning blue eyes engaged with her resigned ones. Her cheeks felt warm as she blushed.

"How will you be celebrating Christmas?" Mike asked his first personal question. It was almost strange to hear his voice in the usually wordless conference room.

"I'll be flying out to California to join my sister and parents," Connie stated, "and you?"

"I'll be driving into Boston with my friend—you know him, another attorney here- Josh Latham," he said and then added, "I'll go, that is, if I can close this case. Let's just say I really got beat up in court today. Figuratively, of course"

Connie nodded in empathy. "I know that feeling. Do you want to talk about the case?"

And that's how they started talking to one another.

.

_Please continue reviewing. _

_ (Okay, I am going on a short campaign here, sort of. When I read other FanFic sites, readers seem very enthusiastic, even sometimes giving 60 reviews to one writer for one chapter. I not complaining about myself. I appreciate all the reviews I get, each and every one. But check out the L and O site. Not many reviews, right? I don't want this site to die out! Show these L and O writers that you enjoy their writings, let's start leaving reviews! It's a win-win situation! (And if it happens to be me, well…__) Personally, I think we have the best writers and readers! Let's keep it going!)_

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still Thursday, after work

It was getting late in the confined conference room. Connie looked through the window blinds, and then checked her watch.

Reggie, the security guard, would soon be here to pick her up. She hoped Reggie would be late.

She wanted to stay longer.

Connie wanted to hear about Mike's day in court. But he just shook his head and remarked that today was done and over with, and he needed to look ahead.

Right now he was formulating his closing arguments. He had been working on it the last two days and would be doing his summation tomorrow morning.

That was his worry now. He wasn't quite sure if his closing arguments were strong enough to win the case. He started to look at his notes again.

"Why not present your closing arguments here?" Connie suggested, not wanting to just hear silence again.

"Here?" he asked, looking around the modestly-furnished room.

She pointed to the stacks of cardboard boxes lined up on the side, against one wall. "Why not? Just pretend that's your jury. Wouldn't it be nice to go through a practice run?"

He thought for a time and then he looked at her as if to say, "Why not, indeed?"

Mike slowly rose. As was his habit, he put on his jacket, buttoned it, manually smoothed it out, and then cleared his throat. "I've got to look the part of a prosecutor presenting a closing argument," he explained. Connie gave him a smile of encouragement.

He strode over to the boxes and peered at them, as if he was addressing a jury.

"_A leap of faith..._"He began eloquently. "A leap of faith is the act of believing or accepting something intangible or without observational evidence. I defined that term for you because that is exactly what the defense wants you to take away in this case. They want you to mistakenly take _a leap of faith_." He paused for effect.

From his opening statement, Connie sat spellbound.

He continued with his argument, analyzing that the defense had presented different scenarios of how the murder _could_ have occurred. Then he shot down every weak theory.

Next he pointed out the prosecution's side, which relied on actual truths, explained how the murder actually _did _occur.

She listened to his tone of conviction, watched his affirmative gestures and understood his words of persuasion.

His presentation was picking up steam. He walked back and forth, occasionally gazing at the boxes he considered the jury. It was like watching a theatre in the round, with Mike starring in a one-actor play.

He presented each piece of evidence in a logical, compelling manner.

Connie was his captivated audience.

Currently, Connie's boss was famed state's attorney, Jack McCoy. Jack was known for getting a conviction despite insurmountable odds. Jack's method of prosecution relied heavily on bombastic arguments followed by looks of indignation.

Mike's presentation was one of sublime clarity followed by determined sincerity.

"…but this is not a church revival where we use passionate words or gestures to inspire you to believe a certain way." Mike was ending his summation. "This is a court of law. We present _irrefutable_ facts, not hypothetical "what ifs", "perhaps" or "maybes". We give you _facts_."

He pretended to look at each and every 'juror,' as if the weight of the world was on the juror's shoulders.

"…You've listened to the facts. You've accepted the facts. And the facts presented today _prove_ that Arthur Michael Warren is a cold- blooded murderer. He did it. We've proven it. So right now, all twelve of you must unanimously take that leap of _justice_ to convict him of murder."

He quietly walked back to his seat, unbuttoned his jacket and sat down again.

Connie could imagine there would be a silent lull in the courtroom after a presentation like that.

Charismatic and convincing. One day Michael Cutter would be known as a top prosecutor in the District Attorney's Office, Connie was certain of that.

"That was absolutely brilliant," she said, impressively.

"Thanks, that makes me more confident. Previously I had been hoping the buttoning and unbuttoning of my jacket would win the jury over," Mike said in a self- deprecating manner, which made Connie smile.

Reggie, the security guard, stuck his head in the room.

"Miss Rubirosa, are you ready to leave?" he asked.

Disappointment shown in both their faces as the work-night ended.

Outside it was cold and dark. The snow drifted to the ground, and the trees were heavy with icicles.

Sadly, tomorrow would be their last day together before they would separate for the Christmas holiday.

.

_Okay, last chapter coming up…hopefully it will put you in the Christmas mood!_

_Please review this one._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Workday Friday

The storm had let up, leaving behind a wintry white Christmas. Connie took the morning off to finish her Christmas shopping. She walked the city sidewalks, still caked with snow, carrying various shopping bags and her briefcase.

One of the most prolific holiday traditions in New York City was the viewing of the beautiful window displays at department stores. Each year designers transformed these showplaces into miniature holiday worlds.

Connie stopped to view the display at Saks Fifth Avenue, which showcased mechanical toy soldiers and painted dolls, dreamily dancing to the whimsical music of the Nutcracker Suite against a starry- lit background. It was magical.

She strolled past Saks. Sandwiched between Saks and Macy's was a quaint bookstore. The line of people went out the door.

The sign in the window advertised a personal appearance of her favorite author, who was signing her new thriller, _Motion Denied._ Connie reached into her briefcase and realized she had left her book of the same title in her office. She felt disappointed that she lost her opportunity to get it signed.

From the reflection of the bookstore window, she saw another shop across the way that showed promise for another reason. It was a small baseball card shop.

Perhaps she could give Mike a present to wish him a Merry Christmas before they would both depart for their separate holiday destinations.

She wasn't even sure if they were friends. But it felt special, whatever it was they had.

It was Christmas, after all. Just get something small for him, she mused.

Just for Mike, a little Christmas thought.

She crossed the street.

Using colored Christmas lights as its borders, the shop window was crammed with various baseball cards on top of makeshift boxes.

The bell tinkled overhead as she entered. "The Christmas Song" was gently playing in the background.

The actual store inside contained only a modest amount of baseball cards displayed in small plastic cases. Connie viewed the baseball cards in the lit display case. She was shocked by the prices of the famous ones—Alex Rodriguez's rookie card went for $4,000. Lou Gehrig's card went for $6,000. Mickey Mantle's card, in pristine condition, went for $10,000.

She just wanted to get something for Mike to say she was thinking about him at Christmastime. Not something that would put her in debt.

"May I help you, Miss?" an elderly man asked.

Connie at first felt discouraged. She looked again at the various cards of pitchers, basemen, fielders, and catchers. She took note of their poses. After viewing a while longer, she realized they all had one thing in common. She had an idea.

"Yes," Connie said, "I need help with information."

Connie was back at the DA's office by lunchtime. Instead of going to her desk, she snuck into Mike's office. She knew he would be presenting closing arguments in court all morning.

His baseball mitt was resting on his desk. She placed the bag she brought on his desk. Taking out a soft brush from the bag, she carefully swept any debris from the mitt, meticulously going throughout all the nooks and crevices of the glove.

Following the directions from the shop-owner, she took a slightly wet cloth, and slowly applied a light coating of petroleum jelly.

Then she took a magazine off his desk to help fan the mitt completely dry. This took quite a bit of time and her arms felt tired from the fanning back and forth.

Next from the bag, she took a clean dry rag to painstakingly polish it. All this took longer than expected, but she was pleased with the results.

The leather of the mitt was polished to a sheen. It still looked vintage, but there was a classy radiance to it.

With her task completed, she placed the glove carefully back on his desk. She wrote on his memo pad "Merry Christmas, from Connie" and placed it adjacent to his leather mitt.

She walked back to her desk, totally in the Christmas spirit.

At her desk, there was also a note on her memo pad that read "Merry Christmas, from Mike". It had been left next to her book.

She smiled to herself at his sweet note. He wanted to let her know he was thinking of her, too. She would thank him when he came back from court.

Then she realized that last night she had left her book on the other side of the desk.

She picked up her book. It was definitely her own book. She flipped the familiar pages and caught some writings on the inside title page. She located that page again.

Inside was a scribbled note from the actual author. It read: "_Connie, May you experience a heartfelt adventure of your own_," signed by the author.

Realization set in. Sometime in the past two days, Mike must have waited in that hopelessly long line at the bookstore to get her book autographed by the author.

Just for Connie, a little Christmas thought.

It now felt like Christmas in the dreary DA's office.

She tenderly shut the book and hugged it close to her heart.

Outside, the snow continued to fall in New York City as people went about their lives, enjoying all the holiday festivities the enchanting city had to offer.

People throughout the city warmly greeted strangers, friends and family, hoping to bring Christmas cheer to someone's life.

And though they had just met, two New York City prosecutors made each other's life a little merrier by thoughtfully giving the simple gift of shared joy.

For that is truly the meaning of Christmas.

.

_(I know this isn't really considered a romance, but I categorized it that way because I felt I was writing about the romance of Christmas.)_

_The story is about how Mike and Connie first became acquainted. No true romance for them. Yet. After all, Mike and Connie still have to experience seasons 18, 19 and 20 together! _

_(Thanks for reading and special thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I read and __**cherish**__ each one. I know there wasn't really any Mike and Connie interactions with the last chapter, but then it would have to be longer, and I felt I had to cut it off at some point. However, responses have been great for this story, so I will post a continuation to this story, with them celebrating New Year's Eve, only 3 short chapters—please look for it. Probably will post after Christmas.) _

_**This is truly the season for shared joy, and I thank you for sharing your time to give me joy. **__You readers, again, have exceeded my expectations. For me, this is like "the little story that could"._

_Please watch for the continuation of "Motion to Suppress" I will re-post soon._

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Simple Beginning of a New Year

_Here is a continuation of __A Simple Beginning__. Although Mike and Connie did not celebrate Christmas together, they had been in each other's thoughts for the holidays_.

Now New Years was quickly approaching.

Chapter 1

After Christmas

December 30, 2006, morning

The most famous New Year's Eve celebration in the world is attending the New Year's Eve Ball Drop in Times Square. The lowering of the ball at midnight has become the universal symbol of welcoming the New Year.

New Year's Eve at Times Square would be a spectacular event, full of sight, sounds and special effects.

Strong winds and cold temperatures would not deter the million of revelers rushing to Times Square from all across the country.

It was on that cold morning when ADA Connie Rubirosa arrived back at the DA's office from her Christmas holiday in California. The idea of a sunny, warm Christmas was strange, yet she had a wonderful time with her family.

Despite the family time, she missed New York City.

She decided to return to New York City early in order to celebrate the upcoming year in the place she loved the best.

In addition she looked forward to going into the office.

Who knew whom she might bump into? She asked herself, with great anticipation.

The year 2007 was fast approaching and she was ready for it.

This last year she had spent many lonely nights working late at the office, when other people had gone home to their real lives. There were times she wondered if it was all worth it.

Then in December, newly-employed ADA Mike Cutter started staying late in the conference room with her.

And it made all the difference in the world.

Throughout her holiday time in California, she had wondered what he was doing in Boston. He seemed so far away, but not far away in her thoughts.

She recalled their last day together before they left for their Christmas destinations:

_She tenderly shut the book and hugged it close to her heart._

_He had done something special for her at Christmastime._

_Despite the cold of winter, he had patiently stood in the endless line in the bookstore to get her novel autographed. And this was also done in the middle of prosecuting his first big case. _

_A simple gesture had brought her so much joy. _

_This morning when he returned from court, she would be sure to thank him._

_She closed her eyes with an expression of pure bliss as she hugged her book. _

_Sweet thoughts of Christmas drifted through her mind:_

_Frosted windows. Silver bells. Candy canes. Twinkling lights. Confetti snow. _

_And now a Christmas thought._

_Unknowingly to her, he stood at the doorway, back from his closing arguments in court. _

_The now glossy baseball mitt was in his hand. Mike entered and stood opposite her, a warm, happy, expression reflected in his blue eyes_

_He took in her beauty for a moment before he spoke up. _

"_This is the best damn present ever." He gently broke into her thoughts._

_She slowly opened her eyes. _

"_Mike," she simply said in a soft voice. He looked as handsome as she imagined, although today his image was one of irony; Mike wearing a three- piece suit, carrying a sports mitt. _

_But somehow it fit him._

_Her expression was placid, but inside she felt flutterings at the sight of him._

" _I see you have a way with sentimental words." She teased him regarding his comment the 'best damn present'._

_He shrugged his shoulders. "__**Now**__ you see why I worried so much about my closing arguments?"_

_She smiled at him. Connie still held her autographed novel._

"_Santa came early for me, too," Connie said, her eyes sparkling, "and I can't thank you enough for waiting in that long line in the snow to get my book signed."_

"_I don't think it was Santa," He replied with a wink, "Probably one of his lowly servant elves." _

_ This time Connie laughed. _

_She knew she would miss him when he would leave for Boston during the Christmas break._

_ "Merry Christmas, Mike." _

_Her words almost sounded like a sigh._

_ He gave her one of his intense looks, as if he wanted to keep the image of her in his mind._

_ "Merry Christmas, Connie Rubirosa," he simply said. She liked the way he said her name. His pronunciation of her last name had a slight accent to it, like "Rubiroser". _

_No one but Mike pronounced it that way. It was uniquely special._

_Like him._

_She knew she would be thinking of him during the holidays._

And now the holidays were winding down. She was back to the present.

It was time to think ahead.

This next year signaled a new start in her life and she was ready. She was open for almost anything.

The few office workers were inattentively working. It was New Year's Eve, and they had other people they wanted to see, other places they wanted to go to. For them, the holidays had not ended.

Most of the other office-mates had already left to join the increasing crowd at Times Square, to watch the ball drop and ring in the New Year. Connie would be joining them later that night. For now, she had planned to do some work.

She was refreshed and full of energy as she arrived in the office, delighted with the world.

DA Jack McCoy, her boss, had even walked by and mumbled some kind of greeting to her.

He did a double take when he noticed how happy she sounded. She had a bounce in her step.

And was that humming under her breath?

The first thing Connie decided she needed was a strong cup of coffee.

She grabbed her mug and confidently walked down the now familiar hallway, past a number of working office cubicles.

Today there was a chance she would see Mike again.

She was sure he would have returned by now.

Mike was a dedicated attorney, and would be one of the first to return to the office after the holidays. She could almost picture him in his office, busily working on his latest case, with his shirt sleeves casually rolled up.

Perhaps he was even tossing his baseball into his newly glossed baseball mitt.

Continuing down the hallway, she started slowing her pace as her expectations grew. She had been waiting for this moment since her plane had landed at JFK Airport.

Up ahead she could see the lights in his office were off, to her disappointment. Perhaps he would be in later today.

As she advanced down the hallway with the cup in her hand, she turned to look through his office window.

His office was empty, but not just empty.

The room was barren, except for a cleared desk and one chair.

It was as if he had never occupied the room.

.

_This is just a short three- chapter story, so I hope you stay with it!_

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day before New Years, afternoon

The excitement in Times Square was building up. Police were seen putting up metal barriers on the main streets. The boisterous crowds, loud lumbering buses, and blaring horns of cars could be heard throughout the city Revelers started arriving as vehicles were diverted and streets were closed.

Connie watched the growing celebratory activities from the comfort of the DA's office, which was 10 minutes away from Times Square. Every television in the building was tuned to tonight's celebration, as the world joined in the official countdown.

Back in December, DA Arthur Branch had devised some new office policies he wanted enforced for the New Year. Interns had been busy copying the new policies for the manual.

However, since the Christmas break, they had not been back or they had gone to Times Square for the day.

Due to the recent diminishing court cases, Connie had volunteered to continue collating the papers and putting the manuals together.

Stacks of collated papers were spread out on the conference room table, ready to be collected and fastened. Connie walked to each pile, gathering and producing a completed policy booklet and then placing them in an empty cardboard box stacked against the wall.

Mike was gone, she determined, perhaps for good.

Suddenly next year did not look so bright. The blissfulness she had felt upon return had diminished immensely.

Perhaps this year would be the same as last year after all, she thought dismally.

Her thoughts wandered, due to the mundane work.

More paperwork to generate, more cases to prosecute. More of everything.

She fastened another booklet together.

She didn't even get to say goodbye. Strange how Mike had made such an impression on her in such a short amount of time, she thought

Perhaps she had not made such an impression on him.

She walked around the table again, picking up more papers as she continued, and then putting them in the box.

The background noise of the television was the only noise in the room. Host Ryan Seacrest was saying something unintelligible. Connie walked over to the TV set. The TV camera was scanning the crowd. People waved and hollered when the camera was focused on them.

At least _they_ looked happy.

A voice broke into her solitary thoughts.

"Is there no end to your talents?" Connie recognized Mike's voice from behind her, "You can prosecute cases, surprise people, _and_ collate papers?"

Connie stopped her actions. She tried to hide her elation, but a smile managed to peek out.

She turned around slowly with anxiousness mixed with happiness.

He stood in the doorway, dressed casually in a black t-shirt with a corduroy shirt jacket, both hands in his pocket. He looked boyishly handsome.

"The surprising gift you received wasn't _half_ as wonderful as the one _I_ received, by the way," she replied, trying to control the emotions in her voice, "and as far as the workload here, _someone_ has to do the work here!"

He entered the room and stood close to her. Almost too close. It felt uncomfortable, yet neither one could move away.

"You're absolutely right about someone having to do the work around here," he said, "so here I am."

He reached out and took the stack she held in her hand. His hand lightly brushed against her hand, sending a slight shudder.

"Welcome back," he said, "The office hasn't been the same without you." Connie's spirits lifted at that statement, and all that it implied.

"I thought you…had left for good when your office was emptied." Connie voice was shaky, still affected by the faint touch and comments.

"No such luck for you! Thanks to your encouragement, I won that last case. It was considered a big case, too," he explained, "I guess it earned me a few brownie points, so they moved my office closer to the main work area, closer to you and Jack."

"I hope that doesn't mean you'll be coming to my office frequently for help—I've got my own work to do," Connie teased.

"Then I guess I'll have to finish my work in the conference room after- hours. I just hope I won't have to be there alone."

His words held promise.

With the papers he held in his hands, he then started walking around the long table, helping her to assemble the booklet, as Connie felt overjoyed at the news.

He's here. And he's staying.

They worked in comfortable silence in the conference room, as they had done many nights previously. She also appreciated the extra help.

At one point as they walked around the table, they were directly across from each other. By chance, they had looked up at exactly the same time.

Their eyes met once again. Time seemed to stand still as they felt the connection. She felt the room getting hotter and smaller as she felt their attraction intensify. She found him so fascinating.

And so attractive. With those mesmerizing eyes.

Sometimes when he looked at her with those deep eyes, it was like he completely understood her. Like he knew something that she was not even aware of about herself.

Connie awkwardly looked down and continued organizing the papers as they walked around and around the table. They were almost done.

"Will you be joining the rest of the office for the New Years Eve's celebration on Broadway Street?" She broke the silence in the room as she placed the final set in the box.

He was also finishing the last of the booklets, "I'm not really making plans to go there…."

"You could join us," Connie said optimistically, "after all, it's an office tradition."

Mike picked up the lid for the cardboard box, "That sounds nice, but…well…I've made other plans. But have fun celebrating with them."

Oh… spending New Year's with someone _special_…I suppose…" Connie half-jokingly commented.

He could not look at her.

"You…might say that," he answered in a non-committal way.

It had been so awkward.

Connie felt dejected, but hid it well.

"T-that's wonderful that you'll have someone to be with tonight," Connie forced a smile.

"No one should be alone on New Year's Eve, and I'm glad to see that you will be partying with friends," Mike said.

He placed the lid on the last box.

To her, that signaled the end of their office interaction, the end of their time together today.

"I hope you have a Happy New Year, then… Mike," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

Mike's face showed he was a bit surprised at the quick brush-off. But he recovered quickly.

"…and Happy New Year to you… Connie," he said. This time she noticed he only referred to her by her first name.

Then he was gone.

.

She was still in the conference room.

Alone with her thoughts.

On New Year's Eve.

Maybe the autographed book at Christmastime was just that…an autographed book.

Just something he did to past the time of day.

This New Year's Eve he will be spending time with someone special.

He had someone in his life.

Luckily she will be celebrating with friends, yet one can have a feeling of loneliness, even in a crowd of people.

So she will be with friends.

Alone.

On New Year's Eve.

The TV was still on, promoting the New Year's party events. She walked over to view the high -spirited celebrations on the screen.

The traditional kick-off for the evening began with the lighting and rising of the New Year's Eve Ball atop One Times Square.

She watched as the crowd of revelers pointed and cheered as the Waterford Crystal-lit triangles of the ball magically ascended to the top of the pole.

New York City once again passed out fun trinkets to the enthusiastic crowd as they have done every year. Hundreds of revelers mulled about, showing off their newly received pom poms, balloons, noisemakers or confetti bags.

Cowbells, sports clappers, and football horns blended with the boisterous crowd.

The festivities unfolded on four video screens, placed throughout Times Square. Surround sound systems blared out jubilant music, bringing the crowd to a joyous frenzy as they continued to welcome the New Year.

Crowds. Laughter. Party favors. Lights. Noise.

New York City was truly in party mode.

Unlike Connie.

She turned off the TV and left the DA's office building.

Alone.

.

_One chapter to go!_

_Please review._

_._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New Year's Eve Night, 11:30 pm

It was very late as Connie drove from her apartment, on her way to Times Square for the dropping of the Ball. The streets were dark as she left her apartment, yet she could hear noisy, carousing sounds, as the world prepared for a collective farewell to the year.

She drove down Centre Street. As she drove on, she could see people still walking or driving in the area, also attempting to reach Times Square by midnight.

Reaching the Queens Midtown Tunnel would signal her arrival at Times Square.

She looked out the window of her car and observed the people who strolled along the sidewalks. Some were in small groups, but many were couples holding hands.

The entire city was out on New Year's Eve.

Connie listened as her car radio played a sentimental song celebrating tonight. The singer crooned something about not being sad, for New Year's Eve was just another night, another night like all the rest.

How true, she thought, just another night of feeling alone.

Is this what happens when you put career first, she wondered.

Then she forlornly remembered that even Jack, whose life was dedicated to the pursuit of justice, had mentioned that he had to be somewhere at midnight to be with someone.

The loneliness surrounded her.

She continued driving down Centre Street.

The DA's office building loomed ahead. It was a towering concrete mass of four towers connected to one main structure, decked out with uniform windows on all sides, starting from the first floor all the way to the 16th floor.

Connie glanced at her workplace building and noted that in the middle of the night, all the lights from the windows were off, except one.

The office window of ADA Jack McCoy.

Curiosity got the best of her. She decided to see why Jack was up in his office on New Year's Eve.

Jack's office was a cluttered room of books. One lit table lamp was set upon a book- strewn desk, overworked with files and papers. The one comfort of his office was his barrel-backed executive chair, its tufted leather accentuated with nailhead trim.

The rowdy, happy sounds from a portable TV set on his desk could be heard.

Connie leaned in the doorway of Jack's office. Seated in that expensive chair, he was seen pouring some scotch into a malt glass.

He looked up. When he saw it was Connie, he lifted his glass in a gesture like he was making a toast.

"I thought you had somewhere to go," Connie walked in, as if it was a regular working day.

"This is _somewhere_, isn't it?" Jack answered in his usual quick, gruff voice, as he reached into the drawer to pull out another glass, "You have two choices of drink. One, scotch filled halfway in the glass; two, scotch filled all the way to the top."

Outside the room, she heard footsteps approaching and surprisingly, the sound of Mike's voice.

"Jack… I found that bottle of wine," he said, as he came in with the bottle, an opener and one glass, "it's an excellent Red Bordeaux, circa—"

He stopped when he saw Connie standing.

"Come on in, Mike," Jack said as he waved him in, "I'd like to make introductions."

Mike entered, his blue eyes sparkling at the uninvited guest, but Connie gave him a look of surprised remoteness.

"Oh, we've been introduced," Connie said to Jack, before turning back to Mike, "—but what happened to your someone special?"

Mike looked puzzled, "_You_ said it was someone _special-_I was just referring to Jack."

"—Thanks," Jack said.

Mike pulled away from looking at Connie, "Jack, you know what I mean."

"So you two already know each other or have I had too much to drink already?" Jack wanted to know.

"I've had the pleasure of introductions already," Mike said.

He had been looking at Connie, but now he turned his attentions to Jack.

"Jack, you didn't want office people to misinterpret our friendship, since not long after knowing you, I acquired a new centrally located office space. And that is what I did. I did not tell anyone."

He was talking to Jack, but Connie knew he was explaining it to her.

Connie felt embarrassed.

"I guess it is human nature to assume, when what people should do is wait until all the facts are in." Connie looked at him in an apologetic way.

"That sounds like Law 101," interjected Jack.

Mike grinned to let her know everything was fine.

"I'm just glad you're here," Mike said, his grin turning into a smile. He displayed attractive dimples that made Connie almost swoon.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she sincerely smiled.

Jack looked at Mike.

He then looked at Connie.

They were gazing at each other.

"Anyone notice whether or not I am in the room?" he wanted to know.

.

New Year's Eve, around Midnight

It was almost midnight as the three attorneys sat around Jack's desk and discussed New Year's Eve.

"…Auld Lang Syne," Jack stated, "I never understood those lyrics: 'Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind'?…what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I've sometimes wondered about that myself," Mike said, taking a sip of his wine, "are we suppose to forget or not forget our old friends?"

"I think it was meant to be a rhetorical question," Connie surmised, as she ran her fingertips along the rim of her wineglass, "The song is telling us to remember our long-standing friendships."

"Then why the hell not say that?" Jack guffawed. "Makes me believe that song was probably composed by a lawyer!"

"I think it is more a way of saying to be grateful for the old, but look forward for the new. As far as I'm concerned, I would like to look forward to new friendships instead," said Mike, as he raised his wine glass to Connie.

Connie smiled and thought Mike looked so attractive in the faded light of the room. Mike loved the way Connie's beautiful eyes seem to sparkle when happy.

Jack looked at the two and concluded that next year promised be very entertaining.

Their glasses had been refilled to the top.

It was almost the New Year.

The noise from the TV was dying down.

The crowd had hushed. The countdown began.

The lighted crystal ball from the TV screen could be seen making it's descent, 77 feet in a mere 60 seconds.

The New Year was fast arriving.

Everyone joined in unison to the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…"

Jack, Mike and Connie all stood, with glasses held high in their hands, joining in the countdown. They started to lift their glasses.

"To working," Jack started.

"To working relationships," added Connie

"To working relationships that continue to develop," Mike further added.

"5…4…3…2…ONE!

Their glasses clinked in unison to the wishes of a good year.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR"! they wished to one another.

On the TV screen, the lights of the New Year's Eve's ball were turned off.

For a split second, there was total darkness.

Suddenly the words, **'New Year 2007'** burst to life, shining high above Times Square.

Pyrotechnics exploded above the darken skies, amid cheers from down below.

The world famous New Year's Eve confetti was released from the rooftop of buildings throughout Times Square.

It created a celebratory blizzard of colorful happiness, as revelers loudly welcomed the New Year.

The song _Auld Lang Syne_ could be heard playing from the TV as a cacophony of voices joined in song.

The song symbolized old endings and new beginnings, which is exactly what the year 2007 held for the three prosecutors in the room.

As Jack refilled the glasses with merriment, Mike and Connie watched the bright illuminations in the sky, happy to join in tonight's celebration.

Little did Mike and Connie know that there would be a different sort of fireworks in store for them in the future.

For now the three talented district attorneys, in charge of order in the city, joyously looked forward to the upcoming year of 2007.

They clinked glasses again, appreciative that they were not alone tonight.

And happily for them, they truly will never be alone again.

**Truly, they will never be alone again...for people like you and me will cherish these three special attorneys forever in our hearts.**

.

_**Happy New Year, everyone! **_ (I'm tossing colorful confetti at you!)

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**_ Reviews are appreciated!_**

_I will be posting my new story "Motion to Dismiss" for the New Year._

_(This time lots and action AND romance!)_

.


End file.
